Ese no es el celular, idiota
by LadyInfierno
Summary: A veces era difícil contentar a Inglaterra luego de hacerlo enojar, otras... sólo bastaba con ser Prusia y tener el teléfono celular en el bolsillo. / PrUK dedicado a Maka Akechi.


Carajo, ni siquiera se me ocurre como saludar.

No he estado por estos lares últimamente y ya no me siento parte de la comunidad (?), pero esto lo venía planeando desde hace tiempo ya y fue una buena manera de evadir ese ensayo que tengo que escribir para mi clase de Legislación.

No es la gran cosa, no esperen mucho, pero revisando luego de siglos la sección de PrUK en español me di cuenta de que casi no hay nuevo material, y son muy pocos los trabajos que hay de la pareja de por sí.

So… haré un esfuerzo por tratar de animarlos a escribir, los amenazaré con escribir más porquerías como ésta si no lo hacen e-é (?)

Va dedicado a mi Maka, esto es lo que sale cuando me abandonas, malvada.

**Advertencias:** Narración asquerosamente extraña, uso de nombres humanos _-¿Eso es una advertencia real?-_, e insinuaciones sexuales.

_Hetalia no es mío y eso es obvio._

* * *

**Ese no es el celular, idiota**

- ¿Aún sigues molesto conmigo? -

Sólo recibió un gruñido como respuesta, algo que sonaba como 'hmgnhm', y que le decía que su compañero inglés se había calmado, que ya no estaba _tan_ molesto, y que él podía intentar remediarlo con su naturaleza encantadora, -o chantajista, como aseguraba el británico-, mientras conducía de regreso a casa.

No es que él hubiese hecho algo malo, al menos no era nada que no hubiese hecho antes, y tampoco es como si su rubio y jodidamente sexy _novio_ hubiera puesto mucha resistencia. Pero había pasado. Literalmente medio mundo los había atrapado comiéndose a besos detrás de las escaleras, y el hecho de que Inglaterra soltase sonidos tan estimulantes no había ayudado a disimular ni un poco.

Si el antiguo pirata no se los había cargado a todos en ese instante era por dos razones; estaba muy avergonzado para ello, y Prusia se había asegurado de advertirles a todos que corrieran, cosa que no le ayudó mucho para ganar puntos de simpatía con su _novio._

Menos cuando le tocó defenderse de la ira británica, que entre bramidos, insultos, y ese fuerte sonrojo de semáforo que le parecía tan adorable, lo culpaba enteramente de todo, como si momentos antes no estuviese bebiendo oxígeno directo de sus asombrosos pulmones.

- Vamos Arthur… ¿Cómo puedo compensarte? -

Un nuevo gruñido, pero mirando de reojo al hombre en el asiento de al lado, pudo notar que la postura en que se mantenía, de brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana empañada por el frío, con el ceño fruncido obviamente, se había relajado. Su expresión era más berrinchuda que nada, y que no le vinieran a él conque un sujeto que es doscientos años mayor que él no puede hacer berrinches. Porque si puede. Inglaterra lo hacía muy a menudo y luego lo negaba cínicamente.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que estaba locamente enamorado de él.

Navidad se acercaba, esa época que, para ellos en particular, había perdido sentido bastante tiempo atrás, pero que seguían celebrando por respeto a variados recuerdos que guardaban con cariño. Eso, y que era la época del año donde al representante de la Gran Bretaña le daban vacaciones, y eso el prusiano no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Apenas empezaba a nevar cuando se subieron al auto, y a pesar de conocer bien las tendencias suicidas de Prusia al volante, el rubio se había subido enfurruñado al asiento del copiloto, y ahí se había vuelto casi bolita para refunfuñar a gusto. Si no hubiese estado tan molesto, quizá hubiera notado lo bonito y romántico de ese paisaje invernal.

Las luces adornaban la ciudad y la delgada capa de nieve que apenas se iba formando representaba una vista que, si bien era bastante común esos días, no quitaba que fuera algo digno de admirar y lo suficientemente romántico para ponerse cursi con su _novio._

El albino se detuvo en un semáforo, suspirando y girando el rostro hacia él con una sonrisa, e Inglaterra sabía cuál era su jugada, intentaba ser _encantador_ con él, pero estaba demente si creía que funcionaría.

- No voy a disculparme, nunca me arrepentiría por besarte, aunque sea en público. -

Oh no, no lo estás logrando, albino cabeza hueca.

- Y si quieres seguir molesto conmigo está muy bien, pero háblame, ¿Si?, sabes que me encanta escuchar tu voz. -

Desgraciado, si sólo sabía usar palabras bonitas cuando le convenía…

Aunque el inglés sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, el germano era un romántico de clóset, y aunque su definición de romance y galantería estuvieran un poco atrofiadas, igual lo hacía por él y eso lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir querido y apreciado.

…_Damn_, eso le había esfumado el enojo por completo.

- O puedes usar señas, ya sabes, puedo entender las básicas -

Haciendo ademanes extraños el más alto terminó haciendo un círculo con una mano y metiendo y sacando su índice en un gesto despreocupado. Y claro que eso que salió de la garganta inglesa no fue una risa mal contenida, era un gesto de indignación, por supuesto.

El semáforo volvió a cambiar y con ello el auto se puso de nuevo en marcha, el suspiro que siguió a esa risita ronca prusiana lo hicieron mirarlo de reojo, notando esa mirada de concentración que conocía tan bien. Desde que había conocido a ese altanero y ruidoso albino, sabía que era un estratega, y eso era lo que hacía en ese momento.

Planear una estrategia para ganarse de nuevo ese cariño que, siempre clamaba a grito abierto, era para él y solamente para él. Ni siquiera _Scone_, el gato del británico, ni _Gilbird_, debían recibir tanto amor de su dueño, o el germano se quejaría de que lo habían reemplazado.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus 'malvados labios', como solía decirles Gilbert cuando lo dejaban idiotizado luego de una sesión de besos, o cuando lo volvían loco precisamente por negarle algo así.

- Ya sé qué quiero que hagas para compensarme… -

Y se aseguró de que su voz fuera suave y despreocupada, con sólo un toque de sensualidad.

- ¡Lo que sea! ¡Para que veas que tu asombroso _novio_ es el mejor! -

La manera en que el pálido semblante pareció brillar al decir esas palabras arrogantes le pareció adorable, un gesto infantil que no se veía mal en el rostro de ese hombre adulto, que a sus ojos siempre lucía atractivo.

- Quiero que me prestes tu celular -

Y así como el gesto alegre y confiado de su pareja había aparecido, pareció vacilar y confundirse por sus palabras, y es que seguramente le parecía rara aquella petición tan sencilla, para un enojo que habría provocado la muerte de varios países si el albino no intervenía.

- De acuerdo… si eso quieres, es todo tuyo, _Kaninchen_. -Y el apodo había salido con la misma dulzura limpia y sincera de siempre.- Está en mi bolsillo izquierdo.

La sonrisa británica se amplió, estaba en una posición ventajosa para obtener lo que quería, y a esa lejana voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que estaba loco había aprendido a ignorarla de nuevo desde que salía con el prusiano.

Tarareando bajito lo primero que se le vino a la mente metió la mano en dicho bolsillo, mirando al germano en todo momento que no despegaba la vista del camino. Tan responsable para algunas cosas. Sin dificultad encontró aquello que había pedido, el aparato estaba ahí… y sólo estorbaba. Con movimientos casuales pasó el celular y se concentró en palpar la piel llena de diversas cicatrices a través de la tela del bolsillo del pantalón.

Los músculos se contrajeron, la mirada carmín se desvió por un segundo hacia él, y esos labios que adoraba sentir en todas partes de su cuerpo se abrían y soltaban un '¿Arthur?' tan confundido que le pareció cómico. No prestó atención y siguió con su exploración, cuando su mano rozó descaradamente aquella parte tan sensible entre las piernas contrarias, lo vio fruncir el ceño y tragar pesado.

- Arthur… ¿Qué haces? - Una sonrisa nerviosa y su acento un poco más marcado.

- Busco tu teléfono. - Fue su simple respuesta. Eso, y un apretón. Si luego se le ocurría echarle en cara a Gilbert ese respingo, el albino seguramente lo negaría.

- E-ese no es el celular -

- Hm… -

Gilbert simplemente bajó la velocidad, de seguir así se matarían.

* * *

_Badabím, badabám_, eso es todo.

Y esto surgió de una de las múltiples estupideces que se me ocurren hablando contigo, princesa p´rpura. Y si alguien se hace una idea de porque la palabra _novio_ va en cursiva, se ha ganado una galleta.

Ya saben, comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias en la cajita de abajo.

Cumpliré mi amenaza, en serio. (?)

_Maria._


End file.
